Blood Wishes
by Oracle.ofthe.Stars12
Summary: A Morte estava cansada de ver seu mestre sofrer, sendo traído e ferido por todos. Ele estava decidido a terminar com isso. Seu mestre merecia a felicidade. RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO HARRY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHALLENGE.
1. Prólogo

**BLOOD WISHES**

 **Autora:** .Stars12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Sinopse:** A Morte estava cansada de ver seu mestre sofrer, sendo traído e ferido por todos. Ele estava decidido a terminar com isso. Seu mestre merecia a felicidade. RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO HARRY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHALLENGE.

 **Notas:** Nem Harry Potter, nem Vampire Knight me pertencem. Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto por B. Sonserina, no fórum House of Fun.

* * *

 **Regras**

– Harry reencarna no mundo de Vampire Knight (seja como um personagem existente do anime, ou como um personagem OC)

– Harry é o Mestre da Morte.

– Harry Dark ou Gray.

– Harry Poderoso.

– Harry é traído por seus amigos (o que foi a traição pode ser escolhido pelo autor).

– Harry deve mante sua magia.

– Harry e Yuki não podem se dar bem (a menos que o autor fazer o Harry reencarnar como Yuki).

– Harry só pode fazer par romântico com Kaname ou Zero (ou os dois juntos).

 **Sugestões**

– Fem! Harry. (ACEITO)

– Yaoi/Slash.

– Treessome. (ACEITO)

– Soulmate. (ACEITO)

– Harry animagus.

– Mpreg.

– Harry sendo uma criatura mágica (vale qualquer uma). (ACEITO)

– Harry controlando um ou mais elementos. (ACEITO)

– Yuki ciumenta, manipuladora ou malvada. (ACEITO)

– Outros personagens do mundo de HP enviados para o mundo de Vampire Knight pela Morte. (ACEITO)

 **Proibido**

– Harry se envolver romanticamente com qualquer um, exceto Kaname ou Zero.

– Harry sendo fraco ou ingênuo.

– Harry e Yuki sendo amigos.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Olhos verdes cansados olharam ao redor de sua pequena cela. Depois da guerra, ele tinha sido isolado. O Mundo Mágico já não precisava mais dele, algo que ele não tinha se importado muito no começo. Isso foi até que todos começaram a acusá-lo de ser um Lorde das Trevas. Não importava o quão ridículo fosse, ou que ele tinha vivido entre os muggles depois da guerra. Ele ainda podia se lembrar do choque e da confusão que sentiu, quando os aurores invadiram sua casa e o arrastaram para um julgamento, do qual ele nem mesmo sabia.

Um julgamento falso.

Cada prova apresentada, tinha sido forjada. Cada testemunho apresentado, tinha sido comprado. Todos no tribunal só queriam vê-lo condenado. O que mais tinha doido, foi quando os Weasley e Hermione testemunharam… não para protegê-lo, mas para acusá-lo. Hermione tinha dito tinha encontrado livros de magia negra em sua posse inúmeras vezes. Ron testemunhou sobre vê-lo torturar uma criança muggle. Ginny tinha até mesmo o acusado de estuprá-la. No final, ele foi condenado a prisão perpetua em Azkaban. O que não deveria ser muito tempo… ninguém sobrevivia mais do que cinco anos naquele lugar.

Ironicamente, trinta anos depois de sua condenação, ele ainda estava ali… na mesma cena suja e fria. Ele estava amaldiçoado. Ele não podia morrer. Os dementadores não lhe afetavam. Ele não podia envelhecer. Desde aquele fatídico dia, em que seus dedos tocaram a Varinha das Varinhas, sua mortalidade foi tomada.

Ele só queria o fim de seu sofrimento.

O fim de sua solidão.

– Olá, mestre.

Seus olhos se moveram em direção a figura sombria, que estava no canto da pequena cena. A Morte. A razão pela qual ele não poderia morrer.

– Morte.

A Morte sorriu para seu mestre. Um sorriso triste. Seu mestre era diferente de qualquer outro humano.

No começo, quando suas relíquias foram reivindicadas, a Morte estava furiosa. Não havia como um humano ser digno de controlá-la. Mas seu mestre não era como os outros. Ele não queria se imortal. Ele não queria ficar imutável. A morte examinou a vida de seu mestre e ficou surpreso com o que viu. Depois de tudo, quem seria capaz de caminhar em direção a morte de bom grado? Esse sempre tinha sido o fator decisivo, que impediu que qualquer um se tornasse seu mestre. Era da natureza humana temer a morte. Porém, Harry a tinha aceitado. Não como sua inimiga…, mas como uma amiga.

Quando a Morte descobriu sobre a prisão de seu mestre, ela tinha desejado fazer aquele mundo arder em chamas negras. Como eles poderiam prejudicar uma alma tão gentil? Alguém capaz de amar sem questionar, não se importando com seu passado, por mais sombrio que fosse.

Era por isso que a Morte tinha tomado a sua decisão.

– Mestre, permita-me levá-lo.

Um sorriso triste se formou no rosto magro.

– Eu adoraria ir com você, mas não posso morrer…

– Não dessa forma. Você não pode morrer, mas eu posso lhe dar uma nova vida, como uma das minhas criaturas.

A Morte tinha pensado sobre isso nos últimos cinco anos. Seu mestre merecia a felicidade. E aquele mundo não merecia alguém como seu mestre. Todos eles queimariam em sua irá, mas antes, seu mestre seria levado para outro lugar.

– Explique. – Pediu com calma, olhando para a Morte com mais atenção.

– Quero levá-lo para uma outra dimensão, onde vampiros criados por mim vivem. Eles não são como os que habitam esse mundo. Quero me permita fazer com que renasça nesse mundo. Você será um vampiro, ou ao menos, parte vampiro. Ainda será imortal e terá suas lembranças e magia, mas ganhará novos poderes.

– Eu não quero ser imortal. Não quero estar sozinho.

– Você não estará. Eu juro mestre. Nesse mundo, um vampiro possuí de, ao menos, um companheiro… uma alma gêmea. Com o seu poder, você terá duas almas gêmeas. Elas vão amá-lo e protegê-lo. Eles sempre estarão com você, por toda a eternidade.

A Morte sorriu ao ver a esperança retornar aos olhos de seu mestre. Mesmo que fraca e hesitante.

– Eu aceito. Leve-me, Morte.

No momento seguinte, Harry viu o mundo escurecer ao seu redor, antes que ele fosse mergulhado na escuridão.

A Morte sorriu satisfeita, enquanto observava o corpo caído de seu mestre.

Agora, aquele mundo iria arder, enquanto seu mestre receberia a felicidade que tanto merecia.

* * *

 ** _Oi pessoal =3_**

 ** _Então, eu encontrei esse desafio no fórum House of Fun, que pertence a DZ2. Eu simplesmente AMEI a ideia e resolvi aceitar o desafio. Espero que vocês gostem da fanfic e não se esqueçam de comentar e me dizer o que acham._**

 ** _Beijinhos e até mais_**

 ** _;)_**


	2. Primeiro Anoitecer

**BLOOD WISHES**

 **Autora:** OracleoftheStars12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Sinopse:** A Morte estava cansada de ver seu mestre sofrer, sendo traído e ferido por todos. Ele estava decidido a terminar com isso. Seu mestre merecia a felicidade. RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO HARRY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHALLENGE.

 **Notas:** Nem Harry Potter, nem Vampire Knight me pertencem. Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto por B. Sonserina, no fórum House of Fun.

* * *

 **1º ANOITECER**

 _A criança de dois mundos_

* * *

Juri caiu exausta na cama. Seu longo cabelo castanho sobre seu rosto. Ela se forçou a abrir os olhos, encarando o olhar carinhoso de seu amante, que estava em pé ao seu lado, segurando um pequeno embrulho de cobertores brancos. Seu bebê. O bebê que tinha nascido do sentimento proibido… uma criança que era metade vampira e metade humana. Não… as metades que compunham aquela criança não eram de um simples vampiro, ou de um simples humano. A metade vampira era um vampiro sangue puro, enquanto a metade humana era um caçador de vampiros. Irônico como soava, seu bebê pertencia a dois mundos que nunca deveriam ter se unido.

– Ela é perfeita. – Sussurrou Kaien, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama, enquanto estendia o pequeno pacote de cobertores.

Com as mãos um pouco tremulas, ela segurou seu bebê. Um sorriso cheio de fascino e alegria brilhando em seu rosto. Kaien estava certo. Sua filha era perfeita.

O rosto pequeno e rosado, com bochechas gorduchas, nariz pequeno e delicado, assim como o seu. Seus cabelos eram do mesmo loiro cinzento de Kaien. Porém, os olhos… eles não eram cinzas como os de Kaien, nem castanhos como os seus próprios. Eram verdes brilhantes. Um verde tão brilhante e profundo, que faria a mais bela esmeralda parecerem pálidas e sem graça em comparação. Perfeita. Sua menina era definitivamente perfeita.

– Mari… seu nome será Mari. – Sussurrou Juri, não conseguindo pensar em um nome melhor, para sua pequena joia perfeita.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

Mari olhou em volta entediada.

Seu pai a tinha colocado no berço, pouco depois de ser alimentada. Quando a Morte tinha dito que iria reencarnar, ela não tinha tempo de pensar que isso significava voltar a ser um bebê. Muito menos a tinha preparado para o fato de que poderia renascer como uma menina. Ela sabia que seu corpo iria se desenvolver de forma diferente, e precisou de alguns dias para se acostumar com esse fato. Com exceção disso, Mari estava gostando de ter pais.

Porém, ela não podia deixar de notar que havia algo estranho com sua família.

Não foi difícil para ela entender que seu pai era humano e sua mãe não. Uma vampira. A Morte tinha lhe dito que ela renasceria sedo parte vampira, então isso não a surpreendeu.

Seu pai, Kaien, apesar de humano, parecia ser comum. Ela podia sentir um grande poder oculto dentro dele. Apesar disso, ele sempre se comportava como um homem gentil, demonstrando seu amor e carinho por ela. Ele passaria horas ao lado de seu berço, lendo livros de histórias infantis, cantando músicas enquanto a alimentava, ou simplesmente observando-a, enquanto divagava sobre o tipo de mulher que ela se tornaria. Sua mãe, Juri, também não parecia ser uma simples vampira. O poder que emanava de sua aura era grande demais, para ser apenas uma vampira média. Mari não sabia muito sobre os vampiros daquele mundo, mas tinha certeza de que sua mãe estava no topo da pirâmide social vampírica. O mais estranho, era que sua mãe quase nunca estava presente.

No momento, Mari tinha três meses de idade, e ela tinha visto sua mãe apenas um punhado de vezes. Sempre que a via, a vampira sorria, lhe pegava no colo e dizia como ela tinha sentido sua falta. Sua mãe fazia com que seu pai lhe contasse tudo o que tinha acontecido com Mari, durante o tempo em que tinha estado longe. Sua mãe a amava, Mari não tinha duvidas sobre esse fato. Contudo, ela sabia algo estava errado.

Talvez o amor entre um vampiro e um humano fosse proibido?

Mari detestava não ser capaz de saber de coisas assim, mas ela tinha decidido se abster por enquanto. Quando ela fosse capaz de falar corretamente, ela iria perguntar a seu pai.

Outro detalhe sobre sua nova vida, que a estava deixando um pouco ansiosa, eram seus dois companheiros. Ela se perguntava como eles eram… se eles seriam capazes de aceitá-la… de amá-la… e quando ela seria capaz de encontrá-los. A Morte não tinha lhe dito nada sobre isso. Ela seria obrigada a esperar.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

– Ela está mais bonita a cada dia. – Comentou Juri, enquanto agitava um coelho de pelúcia em frente a Mari.

Mari soltou uma risadinha infantil, agarrando a orelha do coelho. Era algo infantil, mas sendo um bebê, ela não se importava de fazê-lo. Principalmente, quando via que esses pequenos gestos bobos faziam com que seus pais sorrissem mais.

– Sim, Mari-chan se tornará uma linda mulher. Assim como sua mãe. – Falou Kaien, entrando na sala com uma bandeja com chá.

Juri sorriu com o comentário, ajeitando Mari em seu colo, aceitando a xícara de chá que Kaien lhe oferecia.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável, em que Mari se permitiu aproveitar a presença de seus pais. Ela conseguiu agarrar uma mecha do cabelo castanho bonito de sua mãe. Era tão macio e bonito. Um longo cabelo castanho escuro, formado por belos cachos rebeldes. Mari se perguntou se o seu cabelo seria assim… ou seria como o de se pai?

Kaien observou a interação com um olhar um pouco triste.

– Você não será capaz de vir por algum tempo, não é mesmo?

Sua pergunta surpreendeu Juri, que o olhou de forma culpada.

Mari franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo. Ela podia sentir que, parte do mistério de porque sua mãe não estava sempre por perto, seria revelado agora. Nesse momento, era bom ser um bebê, porque os adultos não hesitavam em falar as coisas ao seu redor, pensando que ela não seria capaz de entendê-los.

– Sumimasen Kaien…

Kaien se levantou, indo se sentar ao lado de Juri. Ele ergueu a mão com calma, acariciando o rosto bonito da vampira.

Os olhos castanhos culpados encararam os olhos cinzentos carinhosos.

– Não há nada para ser perdoado, Juri. Haruka é seu companheiro, assim como eu. – Afirmou Kaien, mantendo sua voz tranquila e amorosa, mas firme, impedindo-a de dizer algo diferente.

– Eu só… eu queria poder estar com os dois… – murmurou Juri, seus olhos enchendo-se de tristeza. – Não é justo com você e com Mari-chan. Sem mencionar Kaname. Ele merece estar perto de Mari-chan…, mas por causa do Conselho e de Rido…

– É muito arriscado. – Concordou Kaien.

Ele sabia do perigo.

Ele era um Caçador de Vampiros lendário. O mais forte que já havia nascido. Nem mesmo o Conselho se atreveria a atacá-lo. Porém, sua pequena Mari ainda era apenas um bebê. Não apenas isso… ela era um tabu vivo. Filha de uma princesa de sangue puro poderosa e de um lendário caçador de vampiros. Ninguém, nem mesmo eles, que eram seus pais, sabiam o que sua filha se tornaria. Até o momento, Mari não tinha dado sinais de ser uma vampira, mas sua beleza era sobrenatural como a de um vampiro… e havia o poder que ambos podiam sentir oculto em seu pequeno corpo. Se o Conselho descobrisse sobre as origens de Mari, eles a matariam… ou pior.

– Por quanto tempo você terá de se afastar?

– Sete, talvez oito meses. – A resposta soou baixa, enquanto seus olhos se moveram para encarar o rostinho bonito de sua filha.

Mari a estava olhando com curiosidade de confusão. Por um momento, Juri podia jurar que sua filha estava entendendo o que eles diziam.

– Haruka não quer correr o risco do Conselho ou de Rido descobrir que estou grávida. – Justificou, mesmo que ela soubesse que não precisava explicar. Tinha sido o mesmo antes, quando ela estava grávida de Mari. A diferença, era que ela ficaria na mansão, junto a Haruka dessa vez.

Mari apertou seu coelhinho de pelúcia, escondendo parcialmente seu rosto com ele. Em apenas alguns minutos, ela conseguiu entender muito sobre o que era tão estranho com sua família.

Assim como ela, sua mãe tinha dois companheiros. Um era seu pai, um caçador de vampiros, não importava o quão irônico isso fosse. O outro, Haruka, parecia ser um vampiro. Pelo o que ela foi capaz de deduzir, tanto seu pai, quanto Haruka, estavam bem em dividir o amor de sua mãe. Não parecia haver um problema entre eles. O problema estava nesse 'Conselho' e no homem que sua mãe chamou de Rido. Seja lá quem fossem, eles não apenas não aceitariam o romance de sua mãe com seu pai, mas também eram uma ameaça para sua própria segurança.

Mari sabia que a única pessoa que poderia lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, seria a própria Morte.

" _Tenho que começar a falar logo…_ " pensou determinada, apertando seu coelhinho de pelúcia. Ela tinha que começar a falar rápido, para conseguir convocar a Morte e ter suas respostas.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

– O… Otoosan…

Kaien congelou, por um segundo não acreditando no que tinha escutado.

Fazia dois meses desde que Juri tinha visitado pela última vez. Kaien tinha feito o seu melhor, para que Mari não fosse atingida pela ausência de Juri. Porém, ele também estava lamentando o fato de que Juri estava perdendo tanto. Parecia que, com a ausência de sua amada, sua pequena princesa perfeita tinha começado a acelerar seu desenvolvimento. Mari estava ficando mais esperta. Sentando sozinha e pegando os brinquedos com mais segurança. Kaien tinha introduzido blocos e jogos de encaixe de formas e cores. No começo, ele pensou que Mari estava tendo sorte com o jogo, encaixando as peças nos lugares certo, mas não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que sua filha estava fazendo isso porque ela queria. Diferente de crianças que aprendia pelo método 'tentativa e erro', sua filha estava acertando desde o princípio. Ela no mês passado tinha começado a engatinhar. Era surpreendente e Kaien tinha certeza de que sua pequena Mari era um pequeno prodígio.

E agora…

– Otoosan!

Kaien se virou, vendo sua filha sentada na cadeirinha alta da cozinha, encarando-o com um amplo sorriso.

Ela tinha…

– Otoosan!

Kaien soltou um grito de alegria, largando a forma de biscoitos que segurava, correndo para pegar Mari no colo e começar a girá-la pela cozinha.

Mari começou a rir, enquanto seu pai a girava feliz. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria. No momento em que dissesse a primeira palavra, seu pai agiria daquela forma alegre. Ela tinha planejado isso durante toda a semana. Vendo sua alegria, tinha valido muito apena. Por um milésimo de segundo, ela se perguntou se foi assim que James e Lily Potter reagiram a sua primeira palavra, mas antes que ela se tornasse melancólica com esse pensamento, ela o sufocou em prol de apenas aproveitar aquele momento de alegria.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

Mari estava conseguindo se desenvolver muito mais rápido, do que ela tinha imaginado ser capaz. Talvez, isso fosse por que ela _sabia_ o que fazer. Bebês normais não sabiam como falar, andar ou se mover. Eles tinham que aprender da forma mais difícil, ela só precisava fazer seus músculos executarem os movimentos que já lhe eram conhecidos.

Depois de sua primeira palavra, ela começou a falar mais e mais. Todos os dias, ela conseguia agregar novas palavras em seu vocabulário. Três meses depois, Mari estava falando melhor do que uma criança de dois anos. Kaien estava correndo para todos os lados, consultando especialistas para aprender como lidar com uma 'criança prodígio'. Era divertido vê-lo procurar livros, vídeos e brinquedos, que ajudavam a estimular uma criança superdotada. Kaien tinha parado com os livros ilustrados, por recomendações dos pedagogos e médicos, começando a ler livros mais complexos e grossos para ela. Ele lhe estimulava com quebra-cabeças, cubos e outros jogos de raciocínio.

Com oito meses, Mari tinha conseguido adquirir força o suficiente em suas perninhas, para se manter em pé sem se apoiar nos móveis e dar seus primeiros paços. Ela tinha caído depois de três paços, mas tinha conseguido uma reação de pura alegria de Kaien, que tinha gravado a cena.

Em meio a tudo isso, Mari tinha apenas uma única dúvida.

Sua magia.

Assim como a Morte tinha lhe garantido, ela ainda podia sentir sua magia dentro de seu corpo. Forte… na verdade, muito mais forte do que ela podia se lembrar. Ela tinha começado com os exercícios básicos para retomar o controle de sua magia, mas o estava fazendo em segredo, à noite, enquanto seu pai dormia.

O único problema, era que ela não sabia como seu pai iria reagir a sua magia. Ela não queria ser rejeitada outra vez, por causa de sua magia.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

Antes que Mari percebesse, seu primeiro natal naquele mundo chegou.

Ela tinha passado a semana ajudando Kaien a decorar a casa, da melhor maneira que podia com sua pouca idade. A árvore de natal na sala de estar era grande, quase tocando o teto. Kaien a tinha colocado sobre seus ombros, para que pudesse colocar a estrela no topo da árvore. Eles tinham assado bonecos de gengibre, para o 'papai Noel'. A ceia tinha sido farta e, considerando que eram apenas os dois e Mari não podia comer muito ainda, um tanto exagerada: um grande peru recheado com um frango e um pato inteiro, arroz com nozes, batata gratinada, lombo de porco recheado, cestinhas de salpicão.

Depois de um dia agitado, Kaien a tinha levado para o berço, lido dois capítulos de seu livro atual: 'O Cortador de Bambu'. Depois de terminar de ler, ele a beijou na testa e lhe desejou boa noite.

Em seu quarto, parcialmente iluminado pelo abajur de coelhinho ao lado de seu berço, Mari tinha tomado sua decisão. Era hora de convocar a morte. Afastando o cobertor, ela se sentou e olhou para o quarto escuro.

– S… Shinigami. – Chamou, lutando com a palavra um pouco. Ainda era difícil fazer sua língua girar pelas palavras japonesas.

Um segundo de espera e a temperatura do quarto diminuiu um pouco, enquanto uma figura encapuzada surgiu ao lado do berço. A pouca iluminação do quarto, tornavam a figura mais sombria.

– Você está adorável nesta forma, pequena mestra. – Comentou a Morte, sua voz ainda soando um pouco oca e distante.

– Explique tudo.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Mari pensou que a Morte estava pensando em como explicar.

– Este mundo se divide em três existências: humanos comuns, vampiros e caçadores de vampiros. Há muito tempo, houve uma guerra entre vampiros e caçadores, hoje há um tratado de paz, que afirma que os caçadores só podem matar vampiros que atacam humanos. Na sociedade vampírica, existe uma hierarquia de poder: vampiros de sangue puro, vampiros nobres, vampiros comuns, vampiros ex-humanos e Nível E. Sua mãe, Kuran Juri, está no topo dessa pirâmide, como uma princesa vampira de sangue puro.

Mari assentiu, mostrando que ela estava entendendo.

Era como ela tinha imaginado.

Havia uma hierarquia de poder, e sua mãe estava no topo.

– Kuran Juri é uma poderosa vampira de sangue puro. Tão poderosa, que apenas seu companheiro nascido, seu irmão, Kuran Haruka, não era o suficiente para equilibrar seu poder. Por isso, ela recebeu do destino um outro companheiro: seu pai, Cross Kaien. Seu pai é um lendário caçador de vampiros. O mais poderoso nascido até hoje, pois foi capaz de devorar seu gêmeo ainda no ventre de sua própria mãe. Entre os caçadores, gêmeos são amaldiçoados, pois um sempre tentará devorar o outro, ou ambos nasceram mortos. Em casos raros, o mais forte devorará o mais fraco e resultará em um forte caçador de vampiros; em outros casos, os gêmeos nasceram: um saudável e forte, por ter drenado mais poder do outro, enquanto o segundo será fraco e doente, sendo incapaz de viver muito além dos 20 anos. Cross Kaien era um caçador de coração frio, matando vampiros sem discriminação. Ele acreditava que todos os vampiros mereciam a morte. Até conhecer sua mãe. Ela o mudou e ele se tornou o homem gentil que é hoje. Mesmo sendo companheiros, o Conselho dos Vampiros, que governa a sociedade vampírica, nunca permitiria que sua mãe, uma princesa de sangue puro, se vinculasse publicamente com um caçador de vampiros.

Isso confirmava sua outra teoria.

O amor entre seus pais era, de certa forma, proibido.

– Há 100 anos, sua mãe deu à luz a uma criança. Seu primeiro filho, com seu marido e companheiro nascido. Pouco depois do parto, a criança foi sequestrada por seu tio, o irmão mais velho de sua mãe, Kuran Rido. Kuran Rido é ambicioso. Ele deseja um poder que não lhe pertence, mas, acima de tudo, ele deseja Kuran Juri. Ele acredita que se matar seu irmão, Haruka, ele será capaz de tomar seu lugar como companheiro nascido de Juri. Ele sacrificou a vida do filho de sua mãe, para despertar o primeiro vampiro, Kuran Kaname, o antepassado da família Kuran. Ele planejava beber o sangue de Kaname, tomando seu poder e usando-o para matar Haruka. Ele foi tolo. Kaname era poderoso demais, mesmo em seu estado enfraquecido. Infelizmente, não foi o suficiente para matar Rido, mas o enfraqueceu o suficiente. Rido se escondeu com o Chefe do Conselho dos Vampiros, Ichijo Asato. Asato teme os sangues puros mais do que tudo, e por isso, ele quer a morte de todos. Ele finge defender a linhagem dos sangues puros, mas planeja sua destruição. Ele sabe que apenas alguém como Rido será capaz de matar os Kuran, e por isso o está ajudando.

Mari gemeu ao escutar aquilo.

Ótimo, ela tinha um psicopata como tio. Agora ela sabia o porquê sua mãe não queria que as pessoas soubessem sobre ela.

– Kuran Kaname ainda estava fraco, então ele regrediu seu corpo para o de um bebê, confiando sua vida a seus descendentes, Kuran Haruka e Kuran Juri. Após a morte de seu filho, eles criaram Kaname como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Não era tão simples. Mari tinha certeza disso.

Sua mãe e marido tinham perdido uma criança que, certamente, amaram com todo o seu coração. Não era possível substituí-la. Ela não duvidava que sua mãe amasse esse 'Kaname' como seu filho, depois de criá-lo por 100 anos. Mas ele nunca substituiria a criança que lhe foi roubada.

– Depois do que aconteceu com seu primogênito, Juri tomou cuidado para que ninguém soubesse sobre qualquer criança que ela pudesse gerar. Um século depois, ela finalmente engravidou outra vez. – Nesse momento, a Morte pareceu hesitar por um momento. – Em um tempo diferente, seu corpo teria abortado o bebê pouco depois da concepção. A união de um sangue puro e um caçador é impossível. Seus genes nunca seriam compatíveis para formar uma criança. Eu interferi, controlando o desenvolvimento da criança e acrescentando sua essência. Sua magia, somada ao gene vampiro de sua mãe, e ao gene caçador de seu pai, a tornou muito mais poderosa do que antes. Seus genes vampíricos irão se manifestar aos poucos. Primeiro sua beleza e poderes, então a necessidade de sangue, mas apenas o sangue de seus companheiros será capaz de satisfazer sua sede. Seu envelhecimento irá parar após seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

Então seria assim.

Ela tinha se preocupado como iria ser o seu desenvolvimento, devido ao gene vampiro herdado de sua mãe. Ela se lembrava de como Teddy tinha sido. Tinha sido difícil cuidar dele, sem saber como a influência da licantropia de Remus o afetava.

– Magia… otoosan… aceita? – Mari estava começando a se sentir frustrada pela sua fala defeituosa. Ela sabia que era muito melhor do que um bebê de nove meses, mas ainda era frustrante.

– Sim, ele aceitará sua magia. Na verdade, ele espera que você herde algum poder vampírico, mesmo não sendo capaz de predizer toda a extensão de seu poder.

Mari suspirou aliviada ao escutar aquilo.

Ela não precisava temer que seu pai a rejeitasse por sua magia! Ela iria fazer algo amanhã, para surpreendê-lo. Algo simples… talvez levitar alguns biscoitos de gengibre…?

Agora, o assunto mais importante…

– Companheiros… quando… encontro?

– Logo. Você conhecerá companheiro nascido em poucos meses. Seu segundo companheiro demorará um pouco mais, então você terá que ser paciente, pequena mestra. Além do mais, os dois terão um passado com muito sofrimento, ao ponto de não aceitarem seu lado vampiro. Você terá de curar não apenas seus corações, mas suas almas.

Mari franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo, mas não se permitiu ser abalada. Não importasse quem fossem, ou o que tivesse acontecido com eles no passado. Eles seriam seus companheiros, e ela os amaria profundamente e iria fazer com que eles entendessem isso!

Era uma promessa.

* * *

 ** _Oi meu amores!_**

 ** _Aqui estamos com o primeiro capítulo oficial da fic. Eu pretendo fazer uma descrição básica da infância da Mari. E, para aqueles que não entenderam muito a ordem: Mari nasceu dez meses antes de Yuuki, em uma realidade, onde Kaien também era companheiro de Juri._**

 ** _Espero que todos tenham gostado._**

 ** _Beijinhos e até mais ;D_**


	3. Segundo Anoitecer

**BLOOD WISHES**

 **Autora:** OracleoftheStars12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Sinopse:** A Morte estava cansada de ver seu mestre sofrer, sendo traído e ferido por todos. Ele estava decidido a terminar com isso. Seu mestre merecia a felicidade. RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO HARRY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHALLENGE.

 **Notas:** Nem Harry Potter, nem Vampire Knight me pertencem. Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto por B. Sonserina, no fórum House of Fun.

* * *

 **SEGUNDO ANOITECER**

 _A tristeza em seus olhos_

* * *

– Acorde pequena princesa! Hoje é o seu aniversário! – Cantou Kaien, enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto, permitindo que a luz da manhã iluminasse o ambiente.

Mari bocejou, sentando-se em sua cama, agarrada a um grande coelho de pelúcia, enquanto esfregava os olhos sonolenta. Demorou alguns minutos, para que ela conseguisse entender o que seu pai estava dizendo, ainda mais a importância desse momento. Seu aniversário…? Oh, era seu primeiro aniversário naquela vida. Mas porque seu pai estava dançando pelo quarto, cheio de alegria por isso? Ela tinha passado tantos anos sem ninguém se importando com seus aniversários, e depois tanto tempo sozinha em Azkaban, que a noção de que seu aniversário fosse especial, era um pouco estranha.

– Meu aniversário? – Perguntou, ainda confusa.

Suas habilidades de fala tinham melhorado muito. Ela estava falando tão bem, quanto uma criança de cinco anos, mas ainda havia palavras que eram difíceis de pronunciar. Atualmente, seu pai a estava apresentando ao maravilhoso mundo do alfabeto japonês… era uma tortura! Quem no mundo cria um alfabeto com mais de dois mil silabários? Era loucura! Mari estava agradecida de ser capaz de aprender sedo, e sentia pena das crianças comuns, que só podiam aprendê-lo depois dos cinco ou seis anos.

– Isso mesmo, minha pequena joia. – Concordou Kaien, enquanto tirava o vestido que tinha encomendado para Mari usar nessa data especial.

Era um lindo vestido tipo princesa perolado. O corpete era coberto por renda de flores, com meia manga de seda, um belo laço lilás na cintura e a saia era feita de várias camadas de chiffon. Kaien sabia que não haveria um segundo vestido igual, já que ele mesmo tinha feito o croqui, e encomendado de uma costureira que era sua amiga. Era o vestido perfeito para sua pequena princesa.

– O dia do seu aniversário é especial, porque nesse dia mágico, você se torna uma princesa de verdade por um dia inteiro. – Explicou Kaien colocando o vestido sobre a poltrona de leitura, antes de ir pegar sua filha sonolenta no colo. – Esse é o dia mais especial do ano. Afinal, foi nesse dia que eu fui abençoado com a mais linda filha.

Mari sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta.

Ela queria chorar de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que alguém via seu aniversário como algo tão importante. Ela amava muito seu pai!

Impedindo-se de chorar, ela abraçou seu pai pelo pescoço e o beijou na bochecha.

– Otoosan daisuki!

A reação foi instantânea.

Kaien soltou um grito de alegria e começou a girá-la por todo o quarto, gritando: 'Minha preciosa filha disse que me ama!".

Depois que Kaien parou de girá-la, ele a levou até o banheiro para banhá-la e começar a arrumá-la para o seu 'dia especial de princesa', como ele tinha começado a chamar. Mari não estava acostumado a usar roupa especiais, sua única experiência, tinha sido o traje a rigor no baile de inverno… algo que ela não podia classificar como agradável. Porém, ela precisava admitir que tinha gostado do vestido. Vendo seu reflexo no espelho, enquanto seu pai escovava seu cabelo (que tinha crescido o suficiente para tocar seus ombros), ela podia ver como estava 'fofa'.

Ela estava tão perdida em sua pequena alegria compartilhada com seu pai, que quase se esquecer de algo importante.

– Otoosan, okaasan vai vir hoje?

Kaien congelou por um momento, antes de abaixar sua escova e suspirar.

Juri não tinha parecido em quase dez meses. Ele se surpreendia que Mari era capaz de se lembrar de sua mãe, sendo que não a via desde que tinha três meses de idade. Contudo, ele não deveria ficar surpreso. Sua filha era fantástica. Ele queria sorrir para Mari e dizer que, com toda a certeza, sua mãe apareceria em seu dia especial. Porém, a verdade, era que ele não conseguia mentir assim. Kaien sabia que Juri nunca se permitiria perder o primeiro aniversário de sua amada filha, mas com a demora de Juri para aparecer, ele só podia pensar que algo muito sério tinha acontecido. Afinal, não eram muitas as coisas, que manteriam Kuran Juri longe de sua filha. E saber disso… só o deixava mais preocupado.

– Eu não sei princesa. – Admitiu, escolhendo falar a verdade. Ele tinha aprendido que com sua filha, era mais fácil falar a verdade. – Lembre-se que sua mãe te ama muito e, se ela não conseguir vir, é porque alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu.

Mari concordou em silêncio, não podendo ignorar a pontada de tristeza.

Ela sentia falta de sua mãe.

Mari sabia que ela era amada e, graças a Morte, ela sabia sobre as dificuldades que sua mãe passava, graças a seu tio psicopata e ao Conselho. Talvez fosse por ser um 'bebê', mas ela ainda se sentia triste com a ausência de sua mãe.

– Pronto, terminei. – Declarou Kaien, depois de ajeitar a tiara em forma de coroa sobre os belos cachos loiros indisciplinados de sua filha. – Agora, está na hora de você comer seu café da manhã especial de aniversário! Otoosan fez algo muito especial para você.

Assim como Kaien tinha dito, ele tinha feito um café da manhã de aniversario era especial.

Seu lugar na mesa estava todo decorado com balões, flores e recortes de papel brilhante em forma de coroa e borboletas. Seu pai tinha feito panquecas em forma de coroa, com morangos e mirtilos, sua calda de bordo favorita, suco de laranja e chá de gengibre. Tudo feito especialmente para ela.

Mari tinha se sentado e começado a comer feliz e com cuidado, para não sujar seu vestido bonito. Seu pai tinha se dividido entre comer com ela e tirar fotos dela. Eles estavam quase terminando sua refeição, quando um aroma diferente atingiu o pequeno nariz sensível de Mari.

Era… como chocolate amargo, laranjas e algo picante… gengibre? Canela? Ela não conseguia dizer com toda a certeza. Era intoxicante e fazia com que sua garganta pinicasse em desejo de sangue. Mari sabia que ainda não podia e nem precisava beber sangue ainda, (era difícil pensar em beber sangue, sem que seus caninos tenham nascido e se desenvolvido corretamente). Antes que Mari pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o tom da campainha foi ouvido.

– Estranho… eu não estou esperando ninguém. – Comentou Kaien, levantando e indo até a porta. Ele sabia que não poderia ser Juri, já que ela nunca usaria a companhia.

Sem que seu pai notasse, Mari desceu da cadeira alta e correu atrás de seu pai. Ela queria saber quem era o dono daquele aroma. Sua vampira interna, que ainda era tão imatura quando comparada a sua mente, estava agitada com aquele aroma.

Escondendo-se atrás da parede entre o hall de entrada e a sala, ela viu seu pai abrindo a porta. Infelizmente, seu pai estava bloqueado completamente sua visão, e Mari precisou se controlar, para não gritar e mandar seu pai sair da frente da porta.

– Eu posso ajudá-lo em algo, rapaz? – Questionou Kaien.

Mari franziu a testa com o tom de voz de seu pai.

A voz de Kaien estava firme, fria e um pouco ameaçadora.

Não era Kaien, seu pai, que estava falando naquele momento. Aquele que falava, era Cross Kaien, o Lendário Caçador de Vampiros.

Foi então que Mari escutou a voz do visitante. Era uma voz jovem, mas tinha um tom profundo e calmo. Não parecendo intimidado pela aura de Kaien.

– Sinto muito em aparecer tão cedo, senhor. Sou Kuran Kaname, filho de Juri. Estou aqui a pedido da minha mãe.

Aquilo fez com que o coração de Mari acelerasse.

O filho de sua mãe… Mari não tinha esquecido o que a Morte tinha lhe explicado, sobre o que acontecera com o primogênito de sua mãe. Sequestrado por seu tio e sacrificado em um ritual obscuro. Aquele que sua mãe tinha tomado como seu filho, após esse incidente, era o ancestral de sua própria família. Contudo, não era isso que tinha feito com que seu coração acelerasse. O motivo era que… aquele poderia ser…

Determinada, Mari saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou até seu pai.

– Realmente, você parece muito com Haruka. Sinto muito ter sido tão frio…

– Otoosan, dare ka? – Perguntou, sua voz suave e curiosa, enquanto parava a poucos passos de seu pai.

Ao escutá-la, seu pai se virou para vê-la e, ao fazer isso, desbloqueou sua visão da porta.

Por um segundo, quando os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos avermelhados, Mari sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões e o mundo a sua volta girar. Sua garganta voltou a arder e tudo pareceu deixar de existir. Não havia mais sons, cheios ou formas… tudo o que existia, era o garoto a sua frente.

Ele tinha uma aparência tão jovem, não mais do que dez anos. Ele tinha a pele clara, cabelos castanhos escuros (tão escuros quantos os de sua mãe), seu rosto ainda infantil, tinha traços bonitos e aristocráticos. E seus olhos… Mari podia ver os olhos castanhos avermelhados arregalados de surpresa, descrença e… esperança. Por um momento, seus olhos brilharam vermelho e ele levou a mão direita sobre sua própria garganta… ele estava sentindo o desejo de sangue…

" _O desejo pelo meu sangue…_ " pensou Mari, hipnotizada com tudo aquilo.

Sem que ela notasse, suas pequenas pernas começaram a se mover e ela estava caminhando em direção a Kaname, que tinha se ajoelhado e estendido os braços, em um convite silencioso para que ela fosse até ele. Quando ela sentiu seu pequeno corpo ser envolvido pelo abraço caloroso, foi como se o peso e a tristeza de mil vidas tivessem sido retirados de seus ombros. Com os olhos fechados e as pequenas mãos segurando o tecido da camisa de Kaname, Mari sentiu enquanto ele deslizava devagar o nariz sobre seu pescoço, respirando seu aroma.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Kaname afastou-se apenas um pouco, para poder olhá-la em seus olhos. Seus dedos longos tocaram sua bochecha com cuidado. Era quase como se ele tivesse medo de feri-la.

– Eu encontrei você… depois de tanto tempo… eu finalmente te encontrei. – Sussurrou Kaname, sua voz estava embargada e havia lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos. – Minha preciosa companheira.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

Kaname estava no céu.

Depois de mais de 10 milênios de solidão, ele finalmente encontrou sua companheira. Não uma companheira destinada, como ele tinha pensado que seria, mas uma companheira nascida.

Naquele momento, ele estava quase agradecendo o estado enfraquecido de Juri, que o fez vir até a casa de Kaien Cross. Era estranho pensar o que tinha acontecido com sua 'mãe'. Quando ela tinha engravidado de Haruka, menos de um mês após o nascimento de Mari, tudo estavam bem. Ela sentia o desejo elevado pelo sangue de seu companheiro, como era comum de uma vampira gravida, mas todo o resto tinha sido normal. Na noite do parto, contudo, algo tinha dado errado. Eles ainda não sabiam o que, mas o corpo de Juri parecia ter lutado contra o bebê, quase como se quisesse matá-lo antes mesmo que pudesse nascer. Tinha sido um longo e difícil parto, ao ponto de que, se Juri não fosse uma vampira com uma grande habilidade de cura, ela teria morrido. O resultado disso, era que, mesmo após três meses, Juri ainda estava muito fraca para sair da mansão. O bebê, Yuuki, também parecia ter sido afetado pelo parto difícil. Ela não tinha nascido doente, mas… era muito fraca, se comparada a um bebê de sangue puro. Fraca demais… quando crescesse, Yuuki teria sorte se tornasse uma vampira de Nível C média, na melhor das hipóteses.

Kaname sentou-se no chão da sala de estar, observando Mari tentando abrir uma Himitsu Bako, que Kaien tinha lhe dado de presente de aniversário. Parecia um quebra-cabeça muito avançado para uma criança de um ano, mas Kaien tinha lhe assegurado que ela não estava mesmo apenas acostumada a aquele tipo de jogo, mas os apreciava e conseguia resolvê-los. Sua companheira era incrível.

Contudo, enquanto observava sua pequena companheira brincando, era impossível de afastar os pensamentos sombrios. Em sua mente, Kaname não poderia se importar menos, que Mari fosse apenas meia-vampira, porém, ele sabia que esse pequeno detalhe a colocaria em eterno perigo na sociedade em que viviam no momento.

O Conselho dos Anciões tinha se tornado corrupto. Ichijo Asato, chefe dos anciões, era um parasita nojento que desejava um poder que não lhe pertencia, e estava disposto a eliminar todos os obstáculos em seu caminho. Não apenas isso, pouco a pouco, eles estavam assassinando as famílias de sangues puros. Os tolos temiam o poder que um vampiro de sangue puro, então eles os queriam mortos.

Oh, eles deveriam temer o poder _real_ de um sangue puro.

Kaname teria certeza de que daria muitas razões, para que eles temessem tanto um sangue puro, que nunca mais ousariam desafiar seu poder.

Antes daquele dia… antes de conhecer sua preciosa menina, Kaname estava planejando continuar com o plano da ancestral. O conhecimento do que o mundo tinha se tornado, apenas fortaleceu sua determinação. Porém, seus planos tinham desmoronado, no momento em que viu os belos olhos de esmeraldas inocentes de sua companheira.

Kaname estava pronto para afogar-se no sangue e nas trevas, apenas para criar um mundo onde sua companheira pudesse ser feliz e segura.

– Oniichan.

Kaname piscou surpreso, vendo que Mari tinha parado de brincar com o quebra-cabeça e agora segurava um livro grande e ligeiramente grosso. Ele deveria ter estado muito distraído com seus pensamentos, para não notar a mudança de Mari.

– Você quer eu leia? – Adivinhou, enquanto pegava o livro.

Mari assentiu, sentando-se no colo do vampiro mais velho e se aconchegando em seu calor e aroma.

Kaname sorriu com o livro. Era um conto de fadas: 'A Bela e a Fera'. Era irônico, como apropriado era o livro. Uma besta selvagem e cruel se apaixonando por uma inocente e pura menina. No final, Bela se apaixonaria pela Fera, e a maldição seria quebrada, então os dois viveriam 'felizes para sempre'.

Quando ele terminou de ler, Kaname percebeu que Mari tinha adormecido em seus braços. Era uma visão angelical… uma verdadeira pura e inocente princesa.

" _E eu sou o monstro cruel e selvagem, que deseja seu sangue. Você será capaz de me amar, como a princesa deste livro, ou me trocará por um verdadeiro príncipe?_ " Pensou amargamente. Era tão difícil para ele acreditar que ela poderia amá-lo. Sim, ele sentia a ligação, mas isso não significava que Mari o amaria.

Quase como que pudesse ouvir o que estava pensando, ele sentiu Mari se remexeu em seus braços. A pequena mãozinha segurando o tecido de sua camisa, enquanto ela encaixava o nariz pequeno se encaixava perto de seu pescoço, respirando seu aroma. Instintivamente, ela estava tentando absorver o máximo possível da essência perfumada de seu companheiro. Para crianças vampiras, isso era algo importante e calmante, que os fazia se sentir seguros.

Um rápido flash de luz, fez com que Kaname piscasse e olhasse para frente, onde Kaien estava parado com um sorriso tranquilo, segurando uma maquina fotográfica.

– Isso é raro. Mari-chan é sempre tão teimosa para tirar sua soneca da tarde. é uma verdadeira batalha, todos os dias, para que ela durma a tarde.

– Cross-san…

– Você não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Kaname-kun. Você é o amado filho da mulher que amo e o companheiro nascido da minha preciosa filha. – Afirmou com tranquilidade, enquanto se ajoelhava em frente aos irmãos, sorrindo para a face adormecida de sua filha. – Eu estava preparado para isso, no momento em que Juri me disse que estava gravida. Mesmo que Mari-chan herdasse poucos traços vampíricos, as chances de ela ter um companheiro eram muito grandes. Estou feliz que seja você, Kaname-kun.

– Arigatou, Kaien-san. Prometo fazer o impossível, para ser digno dessa confiança.

– Tudo o que peço, Kaname-kun, é que você a ame e a proteja. Um dia, a verdade sobre o que Mari-chan é, será descoberto e muitos tentaram matá-la. Quando esse dia chegar, eu espero que você a proteja.

Kaname aumentou seu aperto ao redor do corpo de Mari ao escutar aquilo.

Sim, essa era uma verdade que muitos iriam desejar a morte de Mari, quando soubessem o _que_ ela era. Porém, antes que isso acontecesse, Kaname eliminaria toda e qualquer ameaça. Seu único problema real era Rido… ele era incapaz de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. A morte de Rido teria de ser planejada com cuidado… ele precisaria encontrar um modo de matá-lo.

– Eu vou protegê-la, não importa o quê. – Afirmou, sua voz soando muito mais firme e madura do que sua aparência jovem deveria lhe conceder.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

O dia tinha sido perfeito.

Esse era o único pensamento de Mari, enquanto olhava para o teto de seu quarto.

Kaname tinha passado o dia todo com eles. Depois de sua pequena soneca, eles foram ao parque de diversões, que estava na cidade próxima. Mari tinha se divertido como nunca. Claro, por sua idade e tamanho, ela não pode ir nos brinquedos mais rápidos (ela ficou triste quando seu pai disse que não podia ir na montanha russa, ela sentia falta de andar em alta velocidade), mas tinha sido divertido mesmo assim.

Ela também soube o motivo pelo qual sua mãe não tinha visitado mais. Ao que parecia, Juri tinha estado gravida da última vez que a viu no ano anterior, e era muito perigoso para uma vampira gravida ficar fora de sua casa, pois seu desejo de sangue se torna muito mais forte, já que ela tem sente o desejo 'por dois'. Ao que parecia, sua mãe já tinha dado à luz, mas algo tinha acontecido no parto e a deixara muito mais fraca, e Juri ainda não tinha sido capaz de se recuperar completamente.

Kaname garantido que Juri estava bem, ela só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para se recuperar totalmente.

Mari estava feliz que sua mãe ficaria bem, mas ela estava ainda mais feliz se ter encontrado um de seus companheiros. Kaname era tão gentil e amoroso com ela… apesar de que Mari não tinha sido cega para a tristeza e insegurança nos olhos do vampiro mais velho. Ela queria pôr um fim naquele olhar.

Mari ofegou quando a temperatura de seu quarto caiu um pouco, fazendo-a estremecer. Só havia uma coisa, que poderia fazer isso.

– Shinigami. – Chamou, olhando ao redor do quarto, apenas para encontrar a figura encapuzada parada ao pé de sua cama.

– Feliz aniversário, pequena mestra. – Parabenizou a Morte, estendendo a mão para Mari, fazendo com que uma pequena pulseira de prata flutuasse em sua direção.

Sentando-se na cama, Mari pegou a pulseira, vendo que possuía símbolo das Relíquias da Morte.

– Arigatou, mas você não está aqui apenas para isso. – Falou colocando a pulseira, sabendo que a Morte nunca aparecia espontaneamente, apenas para visitá-la.

Por um momento, Mari poderia jurar que a Morte parecia com medo de alguma coisa.

– Houve um… pequeno problema com uma das almas do limbo.

Mari franziu a testa preocupada.

O limpo era um campo de punição eterna, onde as almas das piores pessoas eram jogadas, para sofrerem a eternidade. Mari também sabia, que a Morte gostava de jogar no limbo as almas, daqueles que tinham ido contra seu mestre, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Ela sabia que Riddle estava lá, assim como Dumbledore e outros tantos. Na verdade, Mari suspeitava que mais de 90% das almas do Mundo Mágico estavam no limbo naquele momento.

– Que tipo de problema?

– Hm… Quando eu fiz a contagem de almas no final do ano passado, devo ter esquecido de selar a porta depois que sai. Na contagem de ano novo, percebi que uma das almas estava tinha fugido.

Mari sentiu um frio consumi-la.

Isso não era bom!

– E você só me conta isso agora?! Uma alma foge do limbo e você me conta quase três meses depois!

– Sinto muito, pequena mestra. Eu não contei antes, porque estava tentando encontrá-la. Pensei que ela poderia ter fugido para o jardim do Éden, ou estar escondida em algum lugar do campo de punições.

– E?

– Ela não estava em nenhum lugar, então… eu olhei para as portas de reencarnação… sinto muito, pequena mestra. Parece que a alma atravessou um dos portais de reencarnação.

Mari queria gritar e amaldiçoar a Morte por seu descuido.

– Qual portal ela atravessou?

A Morte não respondeu.

Mari fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido irritado.

– Foi o portal desse mundo, não é?

– Sinto muito, pequena mestra.

– Ótimo… e de quem era a alma? – Mari estava rezando para que não fosse a alma de Riddle, muito menos a de Dumbledore. Ela não queria ter de lidar com os dois outra vez. Qualquer alma seria melhor do que a deles…

– Ginevra Weasley.

Pensando bem, Mari preferia ter de lidar com Riddle e Dumbledore juntos, do que com a reencarnação de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

 ** _Olá meus queridinhos =3_**

 ** _Aqui estamos com o segundo capítulo da fanfic. Sei que parece ser um desenvolvimento lento, mas no próximo vou começar a acelerar as coisas, juro. É que eu precisava escrever esse capítulo, porque ele contém informações muito importantes para a continuação da fanfic n_n_**

 ** _Ah, eu queria ter explicado uma coisa no capítulo passado e esqueci, então vou explicar agora. É sobre o nome 'Mari'. No Japão, eles levam a coisa de nome muito a sério, e acreditam que um nome influencia muito em como a criança vai se desenvolver. No caso de Mari, significa 'a pura', 'soberana', 'perfeição', e 'beleza perfeita'; foi por isso que Juri não podia encontrar um nome melhor para sua 'princesa perfeita'._**

 ** _Espero que todos estejam gostando._**

 ** _Espero que todos tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando._**

 ** _Já deixo aqui meus agradecimentos para os comentários, e saibam que são por vocês, que me estimulam com suas palavras, que não perco nunca o animo e continuo a escrever essa fanfic =3_**

 ** _Beijinhos e até mais ;)_**


	4. Terceiro Anoitecer

**BLOOD WISHES**

 **Autora:** OracleoftheStars12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Sinopse:** A Morte estava cansada de ver seu mestre sofrer, sendo traído e ferido por todos. Ele estava decidido a terminar com isso. Seu mestre merecia a felicidade. RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO HARRY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHALLENGE.

 **Notas:** Nem Harry Potter, nem Vampire Knight me pertencem. Essa fanfic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto por B. Sonserina, no fórum House of Fun.

* * *

 **TERCEIRO ANOITECER**

 _O aproximar da escuridão_

* * *

Mari soltou um suspiro tranquilo, enquanto se balançava no balanço, que seu pai tinha feito para ela no jardim dos fundos de sua casa. Era primavera e o clima estava agradável. Naquela tranquilidade, ela viu as sombras ao seu redor se mover junto com ela, e isso a fez se lembrar da primeira vez em que seu real poder vampírico se manifestou.

A primeira vez que os reais poderes vampíricos de Mari, ela tinha quatro anos. Ela soube que não era sua magia, pois conhecia da manifestação possível.

Depois de seu primeiro aniversário, seu pai começou com uma estranha tradição: fantasias fofas de animais e longas sessões de fotos. Mari não se importava. Ela gostava de ver como seu pai ficava feliz em vesti-la e tirar centenas de fotos, (ela tinha mais de vinte álbuns completos, antes de completar seu segundo aniversário). Era bom saber que era tão amada. Juri, que tinha se recuperado o suficiente para visitá-la novamente depois de mais dois meses, também ficava animada com as 'sessões de fotos'. Por vezes, ela até mesmo aparecia com fantasias novas, feitas sob medida para Mari.

Porém, houve apenas uma vez que Mari se recusou a vestir uma fantasia. Era uma fantasia de ratinha… Mari _odiava_ ratos. Desde Pettigrew, ela odiava as criaturas nojentas e traidoras. Foi enquanto que Kaien pensou que seria uma boa ideia, vesti-la com a fantasia enquanto dormia, desse modo, em sua mente, ela não iria reclamar. O ex-caçador não esperava que Mari acordasse tão furiosa, ao ponto de despertar sua habilidade vampírica de umbracinese, fazendo com que as sombras do quarto se expandissem e começassem a voar pelo quarto, tornando-se lâminas escuradas e rasgando a fantasia até o ponto de que seria impossível repará-la.

A partir daquele dia, Cross Kaien aprendeu que, quando sua amada filha diz que não fará algo… ela não o far melhor para sua saúde não tentar forçá-la.

Kaname tinha sido divertido com a história e a expressão aterrorizada de Kaien. No fundo, Mari sabia que seu companheiro estava aliviado, ao ver que ela tinha mais características vampíricas. Quando Kaname a visitou pela segunda vez, após seu primeiro aniversário, ele tinha perguntado se ela não queria sua energia. Compartilhar sangue e energia era algo sagrado para um verdadeiro vampiro. Não era apenas o alimento vital que eles precisavam, mas era compartilhar a essência de sua alma, coração e poder. Como alguém que tinha esperado tanto tempo para estar junto de seu companheiro, Kaname desejava mais do que tudo compartilhar esse ato sagrado com sua companheira. Então, quando Kaien lhe disse que Mari não precisava absorver energia, tinha sido um baque ruim. Kaname estava com medo de que, apesar de ter sangue vampírico, sua companheira fosse ser completamente humana. Então, saber que ela estava começando a manifestar mais características vampíricas, era um grande alívio para ele.

– O que está te fazendo rir assim, Mari-hime? – Indagou uma voz gentil, que Mari reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Com um grande sorriso em seu rosto, Mari pulou do balanço e correu para os braços de Kaname, que a recebeu com um sorriso amoroso.

– Seja bem-vindo, oniichan! – Cumprimentou feliz, não se importando em chamar seu companheiro de 'irmão'. Era uma expressão divertida, e Mari gostava de ver como o sorriso de Kaname parecia aumentar quando o chamava. Apesar disso… ela estava decidida a parar de chamá-lo assim dentro de alguns anos. Seria estranho chamá-lo assim, quando os dois se tornassem mais íntimos.

– Obrigado, Mari-hime. Essa é a fantasia de hoje? – Perguntou, olhando para a rouba que ela estava usando.

Mari sorriu e se afastou, girando no mesmo lugar, para que Kaname pudesse ver sua fantasia do dia. Era uma fantasia de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Depois de esgotar as fantasias de animais, seu pai tinha começado a comprar fantasias de contos de fada.

Kaname sorriu com a visão.

Sua companheira sempre ficava muito fofa nas fantasias que Kaien comprava. Se Kaname fosse completamente sincero, ele pensaria que Mari era fofa em qualquer roupa que usasse. Ela era sua companheira. Ninguém nunca seria mais adorável aos seus olhos…

Antes que qualquer pensamento fosse completado, Kaname sentiu sua garganta doer e queimar. A dor e a queimação eram tão fortes que, por um momento, Kaname sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, caindo de joelhos sobre a grama. Ele apertou sua garganta, tentando controlar a dor que sentia. Oh, ele sabia o que era. Ele vinha sentido isso há algum tempo. O desejo pelo sangue de sua companheira.

Kaname tinha começado a sentir esse desejo desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez. No começo, era fraco e fácil de ignorar sua garganta pinicando pela sede. Conforme os anos tinha passado, tinha se tornado muito mais difícil. Ele tinha passado a ingerir uma grande quantidade de comprimidos de sangue e até a beber o sangue de Haruka e Juri com mais frequência, em uma tentativa de diminuir a necessidade que sentia. Porém, nada estava funcionando. Ele estava quase cogitando a possibilidade de provar o sangue de Yuuki, em uma última tentativa desesperada de diminuir seu desejo pelo sangue de Mari. Kaname sabia que era inútil. Ele poderia drenar o sangue de todos, vampiros e humanos, e seu desejo nunca seria aplacado. O único sangue que o satisfaria, seria o de Mari… o sangue de sua companheira.

" _Mas eu não posso provar seu sangue._ " Lembrou-se, tentando recobrar o controle de seu corpo. Ele não podia se arriscar em beber o sangue o de Mari. Ela era jovem demais para entender o que significava alimentar seu companheiro com seu sangue, e… e havia a incerteza sobre o que aconteceria, se ele a mordesse.

Quando um vampiro de sangue puro mordia um humano, ele se tornaria um vampiro, ou a violenta transformação o mataria. Mari era meio-humana… ele temia o que poderia acontecer, se a mordesse naquele momento.

Mari apertou os lábios a ver aquela reação.

Ela já sabia disso há algum tempo.

Kaname estava se segurando, tentando suprimir seu desejo pelo sangue dela. Mari quis acreditar que, quando se tornasse demais, ele iria vir a ela e pedir por seu sangue. Era natural desejar o sangue de seu companheiro. Mesmo ela, que ainda não precisava e nem podia beber sangue, era capaz de sentir o desejo pelo sangue de Kaname.

Mari estava cansada de esperar.

Ela se recusava a continuar vendo seu companheiro se conter daquele jeito cruel.

Com um movimento tranquilo, ela retirou o capuz vermelho que usava, revelando a pele suave de seu pescoço. Deslizando o dedo sobre a pele, Mari usou sua magia para provocar um pequeno corte. Não era profundo o suficiente para ser perigoso, mas era o bastante para que o sangue escorresse com facilidade da ferida.

No segundo seguinte em que o cheiro do sangue doce de Mari se espalhou no ar, Kaname ergueu a cabeça surpreso e um pouco assustado. Seus olhos estavam naquele brilhando tom de vermelho carmesim.

– Mari-hime o quê…?

– Por que você se contendo oniichan? – Perguntou de forma suave, tocando seu rosto com carinho. Era tão difícil vê-lo se conter tão dolorosamente.

Kaname serrou os dentes com força. Ele podia sentir suas presas doerem na necessidade. Seus olhos seguiam o fio vermelho de sangue que escorria pelo pescoço suave, o cheiro doce e intoxicante que se espalhava pelo ar… tudo o que Kaname mais desejava era agarrá-la e afundar suas presas em seu pescoço… provar aquele néctar vermelho tão tentador…

" _Eu não posso… Mari não entende o que isso significa, nem o que pode acontecer se ela for mais humana do que vampira e eu a morder. Preciso controlar essa sede._ " Pensou com firmeza, apertando os punhos com força. Ele não era um vampiro inexperiente de 100 anos! Ele tinha mais de dez mil anos! Ele seria capaz de controlar aquele desejo.

– Está tudo bem, Mari-hime. Você não precisa fazer isso. – Garantiu, forçando seu desejo para o fundo de sua mente e colocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

Mari não se deixou abalar pela recusa.

Se Kaname seria teimoso, então ela seria ainda mais teimosa.

Em outra vida, seus pais tinham sido conhecidos por sua teimosia. Nessa vida, sua mãe era descrita como a mais teimosa das vampiras. Não havia como Kaname ganhar dela em uma disputa de teimosia!

Sem dizer mais nada, ela sujou seus dedos com o sangue e os pressionou devagar sobre os lábios do mais velho. Mari não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver seus olhos olharem a se tingir de vermelho e, instintivamente, ele abrir a boca e lamber o sangue em seus dedos.

– Pegue o meu sangue, oniichan. – Pediu, mantendo sua voz suave, enquanto inclinava a cabeça mais para o lado, deixando seu pescoço completamente exposto para Kaname. – Minha vida é sua.

Kaname não conseguiu encontrar mais forças em si para recuar.

O sangue de Mari estava cantando para ele… instigando-o. Ele sabia que iria se arrepender em ceder a tentação daquela forma. Ele sabia que iria se odiar ainda mais, quando visse o medo nos olhos de sua pequena companheira. Mas… ele não podia mais suportar.

Quase como se estivesse em um transe, ele envolveu seus braços ao redor de Mari, abaixando sua cabeça sobre seu pescoço. Devagar, Kaname lambeu o sangue que manchava a pele de porcelana. Ele podia ouvir o sangue dela fluindo rápido em suas veias. Seus lábios tocaram a pulsação em um beijo terno. Mesmo inconsciente, ele queria mostrar a Mari todo o seu carinho e amor. Suas presas se arrastaram sobre a pele… um último segundo, apenas para que ela tivesse tempo de empurrá-lo para longe… então suas pressas afundaram em sua carne e o sabor doce inundou sua boca, junto com uma onda de sentimentos e pensamentos.

Eram os sentimentos de Mari… amor… aceitação… compreensão… felicidade. Os pensamentos… eram mais distantes, quase como ecos baixos, que ele não podia ouvir, mas podia sentir sua essência… ele podia sentir o amor que Mari sentia por ele. A ligação… ela não era unilateral!

Mari ofegou, quando sentiu as presas perfurando sua carne.

Estranhamente, ela não sentiu dor. Ela sentiu alegrei e amor. Saber que era seu sangue que Kaname estava sorvendo a preenchia de um tão sublime, que ela nem mesmo podia descrevê-lo.

" _É assim que se sente… alimentar meu companheiro?_ " Pensou feliz, fechando os olhos e abraçando Kaname. Ela sabia que nada poderia interromper aquele momento perfeito…

– AH! KANAME-KUN, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Talvez Mari tenha sido muito otimista.

O grito de Kaien assustou Kaname, que se afastou de Mari e olhou para o outro companheiro de sua mãe com receio.

Kaien estava parado na porta da casa, usando um avental cor-de-rosa, com uma expressão de descrença. Em segundos, o loiro estava ao lado deles, empurrando Kaname e puxando Mari, começando a examiná-la com medo. Vendo as marcas deixadas pelas presas do vampiro de cabelos escuros, seus olhos se estreitaram e uma aura perigosa o envolveu.

– Kaname-kun, o que você pensa que está fazendo?! Mari-chan só tem cinco anos! Sem mencionar que ela não é uma vampira completa! Não sabemos o que uma mordida de um sangue puro pode fazer com ela! – Gritou irritado e, pela primeira vez em várias décadas, ele sentiu vontade de pegar sua espada e usá-la contra um vampiro.

Kaname desviou o olhar culpado.

Ele sabia!

Ele sabia de tudo isso!

E… ainda assim… ele não pode lutar contra o desejo. Ele ainda podia sentir… o sabor doce e viciante em sua boca. Era como o mais doce néctar, reservado apenas para os deuses. Intoxicante e viciante. Agora, mais do que nunca, Kaname sabia que nenhum sangue o satisfaria. Nada, a não ser o sangue de Mari, iria aplacar seu desejo.

Enquanto Kaien gritava com Kaname, nenhum dos dois notou a aura escura que se formava ao redor de Mari. Ninguém pareceu notar como as sombras tinham começado a se mover e a se tornarem mais escuras, nem como uma fina camada de gelo começou a se formar sobre a grama ao seu redor. Antes que qualquer um pudesse se dar conta, as sombras ganharam vida e, como um chicote negro, acertaram Kaien, fazendo-o cair no chão com um olhar surpreso pelo ataque.

Kaien piscou, por um momento, pensando que tinha sido Kaname o único a atacá-lo, apenas para ver sua pequena filha se colocar em pé, entre ele e Kaname. Instintivamente, Kaien engoliu ao ver o olhar furioso de sua princesinha. Ele conhecia esse olhar… era o mesmo olhar que Juri tinha lhe dado, quando eles se conheceram, pouco antes dela lhe espancar com maestria e corrigir sua visão estreita sobre vampiros.

– Mari-chan… – chamou, tentando acalmá-la.

– Otoosan, não vou deixar você falar assim com o oniichan! – Declarou firme, sua voz parecendo muito mais carregada naquele momento. – Eu deixei o oniichan beber meu sangue! Ele pode beber sempre que tiver vontade! Meu sangue é dele! E se otoosan tentar impedir, então eu vou te odiar muito!

Ao escutar aquilo, Kaien não pode deixar de suspirar. Ele queria ser capaz de dizer que eram apenas palavras ingênuas, de uma criança que não entendia o que aquilo tudo significava. Mas, apenas olhando nos olhos de Mari, ele podia ver que não eram. Mari sabia o que dar seu sangue a Kaname significava… mesmo que ele não soubesse como, ela entendia perfeitamente.

Sua filha tinha que amadurecer tão rápido?

Kaname também estava surpreso com aquela reação. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Talvez… ele pudesse ser um pouco egoísta?

– Mari-hime, está tudo bem. Kaien-san só está preocupado. Venha aqui. Deixe-me curar a mordida. – Pediu com calma, puxando-a de forma suave pela mão. Ele viu a marca de suas presas, mas, para sua alegria, estava quase que completamente curado. Parecia que Mari também possuía a cura rápida dos vampiros.

Kaien suspirou e se levantou, se virando para deixar os dois sozinhos.

– Depois disso, entrem. Eu fiz chá e bolo de mel.

Mari viu seu pai entrando em casa e sorriu.

Ela não gostava de ser tão malvada com ele, mas havia momentos em que não poderiam ser evitados, (forçá-la a vestir uma fantasia de ratinha e gritar com Kaname eram alguns desses momentos). Ela só esperava que seu pai não reagisse dessa forma, toda a vez que ela e Kaname dessem um passo a frente em seu relacionamento.

– Pronto, não há nem mesmo uma cicatriz. – Falou Kaname satisfeito. Ele não gostava de pensar naquela pele de porcelana, com qualquer tipo de macula.

Mari não se importava se ficasse uma cicatriz. Para ela, seria uma lembrança física da primeira vez que Kaname provou seu sangue.

– Antes de entrarmos, Mari. Aqui, quero que beba um pouco do meu sangue. – Pediu Kaname, cortando a palma da mão e oferecendo para a menor. – Eu sei que você não precisa de sangue, mas Kaien-san está certo. Fui imprudente ao te morder. Por isso, apenas no caso, quero que você beba o meu sangue.

Mari sorriu e, sem qualquer tipo de hesitação, ela segurou a mão se Kaname, lambendo o sangue sobre a palma e sugando a mais da ferida. Não era como ela esperava. Lá no fundo, ela acreditava que sentia um sabor metálico desagradável, mas não era isso… era quente, espesso e doce, mas picante e um pouco amargo… nada que ela tinha provada, fosse nessa vida, ou na anterior, possuía um sabor tão bom.

Depois do que pareceu uma pequena eternidade, Mari parou de beber o sangue e olhou nos olhos de Kaname. Havia tanta alegria, paixão e devoção naquele olhar, que fez com que ela corasse.

– Vamos entrar e tomar chá com o seu pai? – Kaname falou com tranquilidade, enquanto sorria feliz. Ele nunca pensou que seria capaz de se sentir tão feliz. Era verdade o que diziam… não havia alegria maior, do que ser capaz de alimentar seu companheiro com seu próprio sangue. Kaname se perguntou, por um momento, se a sensação seria ainda melhor, se Mari tivesse presas para mordê-lo.

Antes que Kaname pudesse se afastar, Mari segurou seu braço, fazendo se virar para encarar seus olhos.

– Oniichan… sempre que sentir vontade… você vai beber o meu sangue.

Não era um pedido.

Kaname sorriu.

– Sim, apenas o sangue da Mari-hime pode satisfazer a minha sede.

Mari sorriu amplamente, antes de segurar a mão de Kaname.

Ela se sentia tão feliz… ela quase podia temer tamanha felicidade.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

Mari amava o inverno.

A neve branca cobrindo tudo ao seu redor.

Era perfeito.

Ela não se importava com o frio do inverno. Se ela fosse sincera, ela gostava. Passar o dia brincando com seu pai na neve, fazendo bonecos e anjos de neve… então beber uma caneca de chocolate quente perto da lareira, e comer biscoitos de gengibre. Era perfeito. A única forma de melhorar, era quando sua mãe ou Kaname visitavam. E, em raros momentos, quando os dois eram capazes de visitar ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele era um desses raros dias, em que Juri e Kaname tinham aparecido ao mesmo tempo.

Juri estava sentada na varanda, observando seus dois filhos fazerem um grande boneco de neve, enquanto Kaien sentia abraça-la de forma protetora. Ela não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao ver Kaname tão relaxado. Era verdade… ele não era seu filho verdadeiro, mas aos olhos de Juri, Kaname ainda era _seu_ filho. A criança que ela segurou nos braços e alimentou com sua energia e sangue. Durante tanto tempo, ela e Haruka lutaram para tentar afastar a tristeza e solidão dos olhos de Kaname. E agora… Juri tinha a imensa felicidade de ver, enfim, os olhos castanhos avermelhados cheios de alegria e amor. Não havia traços qualquer tristeza ou solidão. Ela estava feliz em ter a chance de ver isso…

– Você está muito silenciosa, Juri. Algo a preocupada.

Não era uma pergunta.

Juri abaixou o olhar, parecendo culpada, enquanto se aconchegava ainda mais nos braços de seu companheiro.

– Nee… Kaien… você se lembra quando eu pedi que me deixasse transformá-lo em vampiro?

Kaien sorriu com a lembrança, enquanto seu permitia brincar com os longos cachos castanhos de sua amada.

– Sim.

– Você não aceitou…

– Porque era perigoso. O lendário caçador de vampiros, que matou milhares de vampiros, se transformar em um vampiro? A sociedade vampírica nunca teria me aceitado, você e Haruka se tornariam a pária da sociedade, o Conselho poderia usar isso como uma desculpa para tentar algo contra vocês e os caçadores colocariam um prémio alto pela minha cabeça.

Era verdade.

Juri sabia que cada palavra era a mais pura verdade.

Enquanto o Conselho controlasse a sociedade vampírica, alguém como ela, uma princesa de sangue puro, que possuía um companheiro humano, seria um alvo eterno. Tolice… mesmo que ela tivesse apenas Haruka como companheiro, o Conselho ainda iria querer sua morte e a de Haruka.

Se ao menos…

– Eu sempre desejei ser humana. – Confessou suave. – Humanos vivem em um mundo de luz tão brilhante… sua existência é tão curta e efêmera, quando comparada a de um vampiro… ainda mais um sangue puro como eu. E, talvez, seja por isso que suas vidas parecem ser muito mais alegres.

Kaien sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

Ele sabia do desejo impossível de Juri. Ela nunca escondeu seu fascínio e amor pela espécie humana.

– Eu encontrei… um feitiço que pode transformar um vampiro em humano.

– O quê…? – Murmurou surpreso.

– É um feitiço complexo que sela permanentemente os poderes e o lado vampírico.

– Você e Haruka pretendem usar esse feitiço para se tornarem humanos? – Questionou. Ele sabia que Haruka não tinha o mesmo amor pelos humanos, que sua esposa. Sim, ele respeitava e queria viver em paz com os humanos, mas ele não tinha o fascínio de Juri sobre eles. Contudo, se sua companheira se tornasse humana, ele tinha certeza de que faria o mesmo, para estar com ela.

Juri não respondeu de imediato.

– Iie… seria impossível para nós, porque existe um preço para usar o feitiço.

Kaien estreitou os olhos. Ele não estava gostando daquela conversa.

– Que tipo de preço?

– O vampiro que o usar, para transformar outro vampiro em humano… morrerá.

Kaien sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Instintivamente, ele aumentou o aperto ao redor de sua companheira.

– O que você está planejando?

Oh, Kaien não era ingênuo. Ele podia ter se tornado um homem muito otimista nos últimos 90 anos, mas ele não era ingênuo. Ele sabia que Juri jamais mencionar esse feitiço, se ela não tivesse algo planejado.

– O Conselho está nos cercando. Haruka e eu sabemos que é uma questão de tempo, até que Rido recupere totalmente suas forças e venha atrás de nós. Não seremos capazes de fugir por muito mais tempo.

– Eu poderia…

– Mesmo que você seja um caçador lendário, ainda é humano, Kaien. Mesmo se eu o transformasse em um vampiro agora, e o alimentasse com o meu sangue e o de Haruka, você ainda seria, no máximo, um Nível C. Você não seria páreo contra um sangue puro, ainda mais um do nível de Rido.

Kaien precisou usar todo o seu autocontrole, para não deixar sua raiva e frustração transparecerem.

– Haruka e eu sabemos, que não seremos capazes de sobreviver a um confronto com Rido e o Conselho. Vivemos uma longa e feliz vida. Meu único arrependimento, será deixar você sozinho. – Admitiu, se virando para encarar Kaien, com uma expressão triste e culpada. – Comparado ao tempo que passei com Haruka, o tempo que estamos juntos… é tão pouco. Menos de um século. Eu te amo tanto Kaien…

Era uma despedida.

Kaien sabia disso.

– E eu amo você, Juri. Você me mudou, desde o primeiro momento. Antes, eu era um homem frio, que fazia distinção entre uma besta selvagem e um bom vampire. Você me ensinou a ver além das espécies. Me ensinou a ver o coração. Nesses noventa anos, você me deu mais alegrias, do que eu poderia imaginar ter.

Juri sorriu de forma triste, inclinando-se sobre o loiro e beijando-o de forma suave.

– O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou diretamente, não querendo que ela continuasse a evitar sua pergunta.

– Kaname é forte. Ele se tornará ainda mais forte, quando crescer. Apesar de não sabermos qual gene será o dominante, Mari será inegavelmente forte. Ela já demonstra vários poderes vampíricos e a habilidade de cura avançada. Yuuki… Yuuki é diferente dos dois. – Afirmou Juri, apertando seus punhos sobre a camisa de Kaien. – Ela é fraca. Será impossível para ela se tornar uma vampira forte o suficiente para se proteger. Sem um companheiro, ela será indefesa contra o Conselho. Eu sei que Kaname a protegeria, mas se chegar a hora de escolher entre proteger Yuuki, ou proteger Mari… ele escolherá proteger Mari, porque ela é sua companheira.

– Então, você irá se sacrificar para transformar Yuuki em humana. – Não era difícil de entender o plano de Juri.

Tendo nascida como uma vampira tão fraca, Yuuki não sobreviveria entre os de sua espécie. Os humanos… eles não se importavam com a força. Como humana, Yuuki teria uma chance.

Juri apenas acenou em resposta, antes de esconder seu rosto no peito de Kaien.

– Kaien… posso te pedir algo egoísta…?

– Você sabe, que eu faço tudo o que você me pede.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mari não sabia o motivo, mas ela olhou para seus pais, que estavam na varanda. Ela os viu abraçados e… havia uma sensação estranha entre eles. Ela franziu a testa suspeita.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mari-hime? Está com frio? – Perguntou Kaname, quando viu que sua companheira tinha parado de juntar a neve ao redor do boneco que faziam.

– Okaasan e otoosan estão estranhos. Você sabe de alguma coisa com eles, oniichan?

Kaname olhou para os dois amantes.

Ele sabia… Juri deveria ter contado sobre o que pretendia fazer, quando o Conselho e Rido os encurralasse outra vez. A pior parte, era que Kaname sabia que ele não podia fazer _nada_ para mudar aquilo… nada para ajudá-los. Ele não era forte o bastante para lidar com o conselho e não era capaz de matar Rido.

" _Ainda não… eu vou matá-los… todos eles. Antes que descubram a existência de Mari… eu vou matá-los._ " Pensou firme. Ele já tinha começado a montar o seu lado do tabuleiro de xadrez.

Kaname se forçou a sorrir e encarar a face preocupada de sua companheira.

– Daijoubu. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada, Mari-hime.

Mari franziu a testa, puxando a barra do casaco de Kaname com firmeza.

Os olhos castanhos avermelhados encararam-na com surpresa, vendo a irritação nos olhos verdes.

– Não minta para mim. Eu não gosto de mentiras, oniichan. – Falou com uma firmeza e maturidade, que não deveriam pertencer a uma menina de cinco anos. – Se você não pode me contar, então diga que não pode. Mas não minta para mim.

Kaname suspirou, ajoelhando-se na neve, para poder ficar na mesma linha de visão dela. Ele acariciou a face rosada, que estava um pouco fria.

– Gomenasai. Eu não quero que você fique triste.

– Então não minta para mim. Nunca.

– Eu prometo. Nunca irei mentir para você.

Mari sorriu, feliz com a promessa.

Ela poderia aceitar tudo. Menos mentira e traição. Essas eram as únicas coisas que ela não era capaz de lidar.

* * *

oOoBLOODWISHESoOo

* * *

À noite, em seu quarto, Mari sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Ela não podia mais ignorar a sensação ruim em seu coração. Ela queria acreditar que era apenas uma ilusão, mas não podia. Seus instintos estavam berrando, impedindo-a de dormir. Apesar de não saber o que era, ela tinha aprendido a confiar em seus instintos.

Foi por isso que ela chamou o único ser que poderia lhe dar respostas:

– Shinigami.

A Morte apareceu silenciosa, atrás de sua mestra.

– O que vai acontecer?

– Rido irá atrás de sua meia-irmã, Yuuki. Ele pretende sacrificá-la da mesma forma que fez com o primogênito de Juri e Haruka.

Mari sentiu como se um nó se formasse em sua garganta.

– Hoje foi o último dia que vi minha mãe, não é?

– Sinto muito, pequena mestra.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pela face.

– Por quê? – Ela precisava saber. Sua mãe era tão forte e, mesmo sem conhecer, ela sabia que Haruka também deveria ser forte. Não havia como os dois, juntos, não serem capazes de vencer Rido.

– Porque eles não têm vontade de matar Rido. – Afirmou a Morte de forma solene. – Mesmo com todos os pecados, Haruka ainda vê Rido como seu irmão e, dessa forma, ele não consegue matá-lo. Sua mãe não tem esse problema, mas ela optou pelo caminho fácil… ela vai sacrificar sua vida, para transformar Yuuki em humana.

Pela primeira vez desde que nasceu, Mari odiou sua mãe. Ela odiou quão fraca era sua vontade. Juri estava escolhendo morrer e, não abandonar apenas a ela, mas abandonar seu pai! Mari não sabia se um dia seria capaz de perdoar Juri, por essa decisão.

– Eu não posso impedir o ciclo do destino, pequena mestra. Se Juri escolher cumprir o ritual, então nem mesmo eu poderei impedir sua morte.

– Eu sei. Eu não te culpo. Eu nunca te culpei. A morte é um ciclo natural. Mas eu não sei se vou ser capaz perdoar minha mãe, por sua própria fraqueza.

– Talvez… isso a alegre um pouco, pequena mestra.

Mari estava pronta para perguntar sobre o que a Morte se referia, quando o som de batidas contra o vidro da janela atraiu sua atenção. Abrindo a cortina, Mari ofegou surpresa ao se deparar com um par de olhos amarelos, que ela pensou que jamais voltaria a ver.

– Edwiges…

* * *

 ** _Oi meus queridinhos =3_**

 ** _E aqui estamos nós encaminhando para o início da verdadeira trama. Espero que todos tenham gostado de tudo até agora e estejam ansiosos por mais._**

 ** _Mil agradecimentos aqueles que deixaram seus comentários. São vocês que sempre me estimulam a continuar a escrever ;D_**

 ** _Beijinhos e até gente õ/_**


End file.
